User blog:Driados/Using the unlimited guard spawn for multiple gains
'Using the unlimited guard spawn for multiple gains' This is a little process i discovered whilst testing out vocations in post game. This process can be used to level slowly whilst increasing vocation's rank of your Arisen and Pawn, can also be used to test out vocation's skills and also aid you in selecting the best vocation for you for your Arisen character and also your Pawn. I discovered it when i first arrived at Gran Soren in Post Game to confront Duke Edmun. After you confront Edmun and lose the guards by dropping into the Everfall, grab onto the ledge that leads into the Pawn's Guild (first ledge you see as your falling, should be a female strider NPC standing there) and run through to the Pawn's Guild. Once in the Pawn's Guild, you will find the "Inn Keeper" is located behind the desk facing the door so you can change your equipment/vocation's/skills etc. Now that you have done whatever you desired towards your Arisen and Pawn, head back up to the "Noble Quarters". 'Ways to use this process effectively:' '1) FOR SKILL & VOCATIONAL TRAINING/ TESTING:' Run up to the Noble Quarters through the wooden door up the path from the Pawn's Guild, proceed through the iron gates at the top of the stairs and run towards the guards so they chase you, if your using a melee vocation the obvious is to just do your thing and get in amongst them, but if your a ranged or magic class, best off saving yourself a lot of hassle and climbing onto the wall surrounding the Cathedral so they cant hit you, although for a bow it can sometimes be difficult hitting them if they are close to the wall. '2) FOR MAXIMIZED EXP GAIN:' Run up to the Noble Quarters and make the guards chase you, then run back down towards the Pawn's Guild. Once you're near the Pawn's Guild, you will notice more soldiers waiting for you, these guards give roughly 8 times more EXP then the soldier's from the Noble Quarters that followed, the more Pawns you have with you the less EXP you will get as with any scenario so if you are trying to level both your Arisen and your personal Pawn, dismiss the other two Pawn's to gain more exp, although if your finding it difficult to defeat the guards with just your Arisen and personal Pawn, recruit more Pawn's. If your not completely happy with the EXP your getting and you own or can get DLC items the ____ should be of great help, as it gives 5x EXP when it deals the last hit on an enemy. Although it's not the most powerful longbow, it doesn't need to be used for 100% of the kill just the final blow will give you the bows EXP bonus, so i recommend either get it Dragonforged before you do this if your going to use just the Bezel Crown alone, or use another bow for most of the kill and switch when the guards at low health. NOTES: *'' You must get the soldiers from in the Noble Quarters to follow you first before the other guards will spawn.'' * Beware of the guards out the front of the Pawn's Guild, they '''WILL' attack your pawns if using any.'' * When using the Bezel Crown always remember, it's best to go solo as it makes sure you are dealing the last hit on the enemies, as it will not give you the bonus for simply "assisting" the kill. '3) FOR "HANDS FREE" EXP/ VOCATION RANK GAIN:' ''WARNING: You must have at least one Pawn with you for this, also this may only work with characters using any bow or staff (ranged attacks).'' Run up to the Noble Quarters, for this to work properly you MUST use the gate to the left of the northern Gran Soren entrance (near the farm behind the last group of tents). Run up the stairs and climb the ladder, make your way across to the other side and out onto the wall (you can check each level on both sides for loot boxes if you wish). Once on top of the wall that runs around the perimeter, run round to the corner tower, go right to the top of the stairs and out onto the wall (now you should be in the Noble Quarters area). If you look down to your left you'll see a little grass yard with wooden scaffolding steps, jump down and climb the scaffolding to the top and onto the wall beside Founival's house. While staying on the wall, walk along the wall until your standing behind the bush and use a ranged attack of some sort to hit the guards until they run towards you, then walk to the edge of the wall till you stumble as if your going to fall off, at this point walk backwards off the wall then as your falling move towards the wall so you grab it. If done correctly your now hanging off the wall unable to be hit by the guards cause they are to short to hit you and your pawns can freely attack/ kill the guards for you while you leave the control and go do something like house work or take a trip to the shops etc. NOTES: * If you fall off the wall, on the side of the wall that the guards are on you will have to reset the guards by jumping into the Everfall. Category:Blog posts